Information technology has become an integral part of many businesses. For example, for vendors of goods or services, information technology software applications can track customer orders, from the point of order through manufacturing to shipping. Many applications are generally mission-critical in the sense that inadequate performance or failure of such applications may adversely impact a business. Software applications are becoming increasingly sophisticated and complex, and thus become more prone to failure if not tested properly.
Some test packages enable the creation of scripts by test engineers to test various software applications. In one example, an application under test may be running in a database system, while the test scripts are executed in a client system. In some cases, it may be difficult to capture various fields that are generated by the application under test. A need thus exists for an improved method and apparatus for capturing output values from an application under test.